the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood is thicker than water ( The Resurrection )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( The Resurrection ) 15 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 2 years ago *Emerges from a hole covered in dust and cobwebs* *Shakes the dust off, coughs* SOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry if anyone was actually reading this rp. I vanished cause i got hit with a nasty depressive episode and I've been viciously trying to fight it back. That said, I think I've won for now. I'm feeling better and I feel like I can actually get words down. So now that I've explained that, let's do a recap: Utterson and Richard haven't seen each other for three years and after talking with Lewis, Utterson decided to make amends and visit his cousin. He sent a letter to his distant kin, hoping for a reply. Richard, having left London and bought a house in Paris, sent a letter back, telling Gabriel that he didn't want him to come. A month passes. Utterson and Lewis go ahead with their plans and travel to Paris, where they tail Richard, seeing him making illicit deals. From there, they looked through his home, learning of his cumulative debt and of Peverell Shepard, a seemingly close associate that helped him into drug running. The next day, They met Desirae, a cabaret dancer who knows him and is his intimate other. Through her they learn that Peverell Shepard is a aristocratic druglord, using his wealth and power to hire criminals for his bidding. Richard is a courier, moving his cargo and getting it where it needs to be. Our duo are surprised but not undaunted despite the circumstances. Lewis and Utterson outline a plan later that night. Get him sober, get him away from Peverell, and take him home. The next day, they go and meet Richard face to face, hoping to talk with him and begin his recovery. It went poorly at first. Utterson was meek, taking his cousin's verbal abuse without a fight. Push comes to shove when Lewis told him off, speaking the truth of the situation bluntly, much to Utterson's dismay. Infuriated, Richard tried to escape the situation by locking himself in his room and smoking hemp. He doesn't succeed. Lewis picks the lock and Utterson enters to confront him. In his fit, Richard shoved his cousin and is promptly faced with Lewis as he is held down while Utterson got up and fetched his kin fresh clothing. His cousin conceded, bathed, and joined them again where Utterson then tried to explain to him that they'd be staying. Lewis explained further that they would have to stay longer since Utterson's hip was fractured by Richard's shove. This came as a shock to him. Richard can't believe that he could've hurt Utterson and ran out of the house to drown his sorrows. Lewis chased after him and found him at Madame Agathe's bar. He makes his way into the private lounge where a drunken Richard sat hidden. He managed to convince him to come back home with him. When they arrive back at the house, they encountered Peverell, who tells Richard that he missed a delivery. He left and Desirae came back. And that's where we are folks. Let's pick up where we left off! Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago • edited https://disqus.com/home/cha... ( A link for the last set of replies! ) Richard tried to reply but was hushed immediately. " [ No Richard! NO! Don't say a WORD!! ] " Desirae whipped around to Lewis. With only the briefest warning, she boxed his ears with a surprising amount of force. A sharp ringing following with a frustrated, disbelieving, absolutely livid howl. " [ F*********CKING HELL!! GOD HELP ME!!! ] " Enfield leaned against to table, losing himself in laughter. He looked up, a smile spread cheek to cheek. " ][ Jesus Christ, Have mercy on the poor man! He didn't even do anything! ][ " " [ Exactly! HE DIDN'T!! No cast! No crutches! Not even a cane for the moment!!! ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis had endeavored not to dodge, just to see what Desirae would do. He rather regretted that now. Wincing as he put his hands to the sides of his head, he looked in Desirae's direction. "What the devil are you saying?" he asked in English, ears still ringing. 1 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Despite speaking in English, she knew all to well what he was asking. Desirae pointed a finger at him accusingly. " [ You're a doctor! You should have given Utterson something to walk with! Are you telling me you didn't bring a cane of any kind?! Are you telling me you did all you could do, leaving him stranded upstairs!?! ] " " ][ Desirae please! ][ " " [ You could've gone and gotten something to help the poor man! Why go chasing after this mutt when you know he'll just wander home!! I'd have gone after him even! ] " " ][ Desirae~~ ][ " " [ YOU COULD'VE EVEN STAYED!!! ] " " ][ Desirae Charbonneau! ][ " " WHAT-- " She turned and found herself caught in the firm embrace of her sweetheart, a giggly, wine soaked mess who began twirling her around. Her screams of outrage were muffled by his shoulder as she was bathed in kisses and affection. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis shook his head as if to expel the ringing, cleared his throat, and addressed Desirae in French. "followed Richard because Gabriel said to--though only after I'd gotten him settled in bed, I might add. We had no idea when Richard might come back, where he might go, or what he might ingest, and therefore didn't wish to lose track of him. "[I am, unfortunately, incapable of being two places simultaneously, else I'd have fetched more supplies for Utterson already. "[Now that you're here, though, if you will stay with Richard, I can finally do what I sought to over an hour ago." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " ][ Yeah, Stay with me and we can snuggle in my room~~ ][ " Richard let Desirae down before she could throw a fist at his stomach and gave her a playful grin. She looked at him, then Lewis, shook her head and fixed her hair. Her anger had dissolved under the onslaught of puppy love and now all there was mild confusion and a headache. She cleared her throat and arched her eyebrows. " [ Very well then. I'll stay. ] " A glance to Richard. " [ Till you get back. ] " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "good. Thank you." Lewis left to gather the necessities in question. He went out and bought a pair of crutches for Utterson, then returned to the hotel. He packed up his and Gabriel's belongings, checked out, and paid the bill. He had the porters bring everything to Richard's house and even haul it upstairs to the guest bedroom. At last, he presented Utterson with the crutches. "I hope you'll have no need of them, but just in case..." Weir explained. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Aside from some looks of confusion and even growing uncertainty, the porters didn't say anything about the state of the house. At the end of the day, they were just moving luggage up, nothing more, nothing less. They also didn't say anything about the dubious noises coming from the other room. The less they noticed, the better. Utterson took the crutches graciously, getting up to try them out. " Thank you very much Lewis. These will be useful if I ever need to go outside. " He leaned his weight on them slowly. They were solid enough though the feeling of them beneath his arms did feel constricting. Some towels would have to wrapped around their tops and grips if he was going to be using them for the next few weeks. Making his way to his luggage, he picked up his carpet bag and looked inside. A troubled look flickered in his eyes but he pushed it away. Utterson turned and smiled. " Thank you again for everything. I'll be sure to repay you when we get back. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "You're welcome, Gabriel." Lewis let out a breath, glad they had a peaceful moment at last. "It's been quite a day so far, I do say." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Yes it has. I'm honestly surprised it wasn't more hectic. " He put his carpet bag down and took a seat on the trunk at the end of the bed. " Not that I want that. Just... I'm surprised. Maybe it's because I finally talked with him, or maybe it's cause I just spent my rest thinking, but It REALLY hasn't gone that bad. Sure, we still need to get him sober and he still doesn't want to talk to me, but besides that, it was just jumping into it that was so menacing. Well, that and his attitude towards me, but still easier now that we've taken the first step. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Very true," agreed Lewis. "Thus far, I think this 'Peverell' is the only real fly in the ointment. "By the by, I'm sorry about pushing things earlier, if it made you at all uncomfortable. It just seemed...necessary," he said with an apologetic shrug, unsure how else to phrase it. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " It's alright Lewis. " Utterson rubbed his neck with slight chagrin. " I should've been more firm when trying to talk with him, or at least a little stronger so that I didn't look like a a dog to kick. I'm just glad it ended well enough, besides my hip that is." 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Aye, that..." Lewis shook his head. "Let me know if you'd like anything for the pain--I've all my supplies now. Or if you'd like some lunch, for that matter." "Beyond that...what would you like to do, once Desirae and Richard conclude their, ah...business?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Now that you mention it, I could really do with some lunch. They could do with an empty house anyways. " He gave a polite smile, trying not to hear the breathless laughter and muffled sweet talk coming from the master bedroom. Utterson cleared his throat. " As for after their done, I'm not sure. I would want to have the sheets washed personally but that's for him to do, not me. I suppose we'll figure out something once we get back. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Ah," said Lewis. "I had meant I could bring you something. You really oughtn't be up and about more than necessary." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Ah...That's fine too! " He pushed down his disappointment with a breath and turned his attention to his luggage. " I'll organize me things while you're out. Hopefully you won't be long. " 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy